


Visitor

by alitbitmoody



Series: How to Lie [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitbitmoody/pseuds/alitbitmoody
Summary: After everything they've been through, they need privacy. But their old conspirator calls and, hearing her name, Oswald gives the okay to let her up.





	Visitor

“Come in, Barbara.” Oswald says, not looking up at the knock on his door.  
  
Several visitors have been in to see them since that first night; too many for his liking. After everything he and Ed went through -- and everything _he_ had to do to resolve their fugitive status quickly -- they need some privacy.  
  
There was the GCPD, after the incident downtown was thrown out. The lawyer after Edward's escape from Arkham was re-framed as abduction, duress, and, following a donation/threat to the warden, a conditional release. The tailor, because Ed lost some inches in Arkham and Oswald gained quite a few in Blackgate... All within a day of their move from the safe house to the manor and the attention is more than enough.

But their old conspirator calls and, hearing her name, he gives Olga the okay to let her up while Ed ducks out to make tea.

The door banging open on the hinges is expected. The short, rapid footsteps are enough of a surprise to make him glance up.

“Fooled you!” Barbara Jr. grins, running around the side of his desk.

“Yes you did!” Oswald gasps out a laugh, opening his arms for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure Barbara Sr. is with her -- probably in the kitchen, terrorizing Ed while Baby Babs makes her entrance.


End file.
